David Rossi
David Rossi is a fictional character from the CBS crime drama Criminal Minds, portrayed by Joe Mantegna. The character first appeared in the sixth episode of the third season, replacing Jason Gideon. Mantegna has stated in an interview that he was able to name the character after one of the policemen who had testified at the O. J. Simpson trial. Storylines Backstory Rossi was born and raised on Long Island, New York, in the town of Commack. As a child, he was friends with a young Emma Taylor, who he refers to as the "one who got away." He was also close with Ray Finnegan, who eventually grew up to be a prominent local mobster. Rossi, however, avoided the lure of organized crime, and joined the Marine Corps, rising to the rank of Sergeant Major. A few scenes from Rossi's early days during the Vietnam War are shown in flashback in the 2012 episode "The Fallen." In that episode, Rossi encounters his old unit commander, Sgt. Harrison Scott (Meshach Taylor), who has since become a homeless alcoholic living on the streets of Santa Monica, California. In one flashback, we learn that Sgt. Scott had to save Rossi, who had frozen at the sight of a charging Viet Cong soldier. Later on, Rossi stepped into a network of booby trap wires. Scott sent the rest of the unit back to their previous position so he could help Rossi escape. Towards the end of the episode, Rossi tells Scott that it was he who had inspired Rossi to join the FBI. After being discharged, he was recruited by the FBI. He subsequently cut most ties with his former life, not even returning to Commack for Emma's funeral in early 2009. Rossi has had an apparently illustrious FBI career and sterling reputation, even outside the BAU confines. He claims to have "written the book" on hostage negotiation, and stepped in as a negotiator in when his fellow agents Reid and Prentiss were held hostage. He takes an annual leave to do cross-country lecture and book-signing tours, which apparently attract a lot of female fans, "if Barry Manilow isn't in town." He had worked with Aaron Hotchner (Thomas Gibson) prior to his initial retirement from the Bureau. To date Rossi has been married 3 times, but has said the only people he knew how to make happy were "divorce lawyers". In season seven, it is revealed that he had a son who died soon after his birth with one of his wives Carolyn. Despite growing up on Long Island, Rossi is apparently a Chicago Cubs fan, judging by the Cubs gear in his Quantico office. It is hinted that he plays video games as Garcia mentions a report of an abducted child named "Niko Bellic", who Rossi points out to be a character from Grand Theft Auto IV. Personality In contrast to Hotchner and Gideon, Rossi is decisively extroverted, abrasive, and much less cerebral, though still highly disciplined and focused. In one episode, Emily Prentiss describes him as a "fussy, anal-retentive neat-freak who never leaves anything out of place", even color-coding his notes (blue pen for evidentiary items, red pen for supposition and theory) . Intelligent and quick-witted, he seems to favor less polished, more traditional police methods in profiling and interrogation - for example, he had no idea what a PDA was . Nevertheless, he, Reid, and Gideon are the only characters who are known for being prolific writers. In later episodes it is implied that he is more technically savvy than he was when first seen - in "Epilogue", he attributes his tiredness to a long session of Rock Band and not enough coffee the night before, but claims to have "wiped the floor" with Ringo in the process, apparently on a high difficulty level. Rossi is apparently something of a playboy, judging by what Agent Jennifer "JJ" Jareau says to Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia: "From what I hear, Rossi is the reason most of these fraternization rules even exist." On one occasion he has come into a team meeting late and with an undone tie, leading colleague Derek Morgan to ask if he's "working on wife number four". It is implied that Rossi is quite wealthy. At times, he has deliberately flaunted his financial security to his superiors - for example, mentioning to Section Chief Erin Strauss during an interrogation session his grievances about how gold is going up, and having to figure out when to sell. His wealth is also indicated by Rossi's favorite type of shoe (Italian suede), and an Italian Renaissance artwork he has in his office. In one episode, he also gives a young Catholic girl a check for $500 when she takes her First Holy Communion. Also in season seven, Rossi makes his wealth apparent when the team coerces Rossi to host a dinner in his mansion. In another episode, Rossi believes that an unsub's monogrammed shirt is a clue to his real name, as the letters didn't match the name he had given Garcia. He stated that such shirts were expensive, adding "trust me." On the job Rossi was in early retirement until his voluntary return to the BAU in 2007, replacing Jason Gideon. Rossi had retired in order to write books and go on lecture tours, but returned to "settle some unfinished business". As he had served in an early form of the BAU, it was initially hard for Rossi to acclimate to the current team structure, but he eventually adjusted. Rossi revealed to a local sheriff his reason for returning to the BAU, holding out a charm bracelet with the names of three children from one of his first cases. The children had found their parents bludgeoned to death in the family home with an axe. Rossi had promised the children he would find out who killed their parents, but the BAU was unable to solve the case. Each year on Christmas Eve, Rossi called the children to let them know he hadn't forgotten them and hadn't given up on solving their parents' murders. He kept with this tradition through his return to the BAU, though none of the children had replied to his most recent calls. After going unsolved for 20 years, the case was finally solved when the BAU found that a mentally handicapped carny clown had committed the murders accidentally when he broke into the house to play with the oldest daughter. The father had surprised the man in the parents' bedroom and triggered the resulting attacks. After the murders, Rossi had purchased the family's home to assist the children's grandmother, who was raising them following their parents' death. Rossi returned the house to the children, with the request that they use the proceeds to better their lives. After finally solving the case, Rossi also attempted to return the charm bracelet to the children, but they requested that he keep it. Although he had identified the need to solve this case as his reason for returning to the BAU, Rossi remained with the team after it was solved. In "Hanley Waters", as he is being interviewed about Prentiss' "apparent death" by Hotch instead of Strauss, he reveals that he feels more married to his job than to his three ex-wives. He even proposes a toast with Hotch to Prentiss and Hotch's wife Haley. In the season six finale, he is almost shot in the face by an unsub pretending to be a victim of human trafficking; luckily Morgan's quick reaction saves his life. Later he meets JJ in his office after solving the case. She meets him to let him know that she is returning to the team. In season seven, Rossi is just as surprised as the others to learn that Prentiss is alive. However, in "Proof", he mentions to Hotch that he had an inkling that Prentiss wasn't dead. As he has no children from his previous marriage, Rossi has adopted the BAU team as his own family and invites them to his house for dinner. In "From Childhood's Hour", Rossi was having breakfast with his first ex-wife, Carolyn, but before she can tell him something, the BAU calls. Before Rossi leaves he invites her to dinner at his place when he gets back.She agrees. At the end of the episode, Carolyn is at Rossi's house for dinner. After, Carolyn reminds David that the promise that they made to each other after their divorce, saying that they'd be there for one another. She tells him that she has ALS for about a year and its getting worse (she has 18 months to live) then asked Rossi to end her life when the symptoms grow too unbearable. Without saying anything,he sitting, holding both of her hands ( with both of his hands), and begins to cry. After some personal deliberation, Rossi comes to the conclusion that he cannot assist Carolyn in ending her life. He goes to her to tell her this, and she reveals that she always knew that he would refuse, saying she is just glad that he could be with her tonight. Rossi then asks, horrified, "what have you done?" and looks to the bedside table to see a bottle of pills. Carolyn begs him not to call 911 and to let her die as she lived, not in a hospital. Tearfully, Rossi holds her as she slips away. Just before falling asleep, Carolyn asks "Do you think he'll be there?" to which Rossi replies, "I'm sure he will." Later, he is seen sipping a glass of wine at her grave, and next to her grave is shown a gravestone reading "James David Rossi," with the same birth and death date in 1979, implying David and Carolyn had their son but he may have been stillborn or had died during or shortly after birth. In "Profiling 101", it is revealed that a serial killer, Tommy Yates, made a deal with Rossi and the FBI to not get the death penalty in exchange for the 101 names of the women he killed and mutilated. He would also only reveal the names on a special day, Agent Rossi' birthday. References : : : : : : : : : External links * Category:Criminal Minds characters Category:Fictional FBI agents Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:Fictional characters from New York Category:Fictional United States Marines Category:Fictional Vietnam War veterans Category:Fictional writers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2007